


Sandwich kissing freak

by fuckinjamie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinjamie/pseuds/fuckinjamie
Summary: Keith kisses sandwiches... It's somewhat of an addiction.





	Sandwich kissing freak

"Make me a sandwich" isn't what I expected to wake up to this morning. Although when does anything ever really go how i planned with Lance?

"Keiiiiith. Keith. Baby. Bae. Boo. Darling. Love. Honey. Sweetheart. Love of my life. My everything. Mi amor. Princ-"

"Yes Lance."

"Would you please please please please pleeeeeaaaassseee make me a sandwich?"

"... Did you really wake me up at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday so I can make you a sandwich?"

"Uh.... would you be mad if I did?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN SANDWICH!? WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT A SANDWICH?"

"I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. But since you're awake anyway..."

"Ugh fine."

And after that very exciting conversation I’m in the kitchen making a sandwich. What type of sandwich am I even supposed to be making? Whatever I’ll just make a turkey sandwich or something. 

I walk back into our room and expect a thank you, but what do I get instead?

“I can just taste the lack of love in this.”

“...Lance I’ll fucking murder you I swear.” But then he goes and makes that kicked puppy face and I can’t help but feel a little bad. “Or not I guess. I just expected a thank you or something”

“Thank you so so so so so so much Keith. Now will you please give it back the love”

“Mm. And how exactly am I supposed to do that?”

“Kiss it.”

“Kiss… you want me to kiss a sandwich.” 

“It won’t hurt Keith it’s just one little kiss.”

“I’m only doing this because I love you I just want you to know”  
“Thank you!!!”

And that’s how I started kissing sandwiches.


End file.
